


High School Never Ends

by BeNotAfeard



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNotAfeard/pseuds/BeNotAfeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s a guy standing in front of him, and he has to be the hottest guy Gerard has ever seen. Dark sweeping fringe over one eye, the side of his head shaved and dyed blonde, tattoos peeking out from under his shirt and – is that one on his neck? Gerard feels his mind go blank – he is way too drunk to be in this situation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Never Ends

Gerard isn’t quite sure how he ended up at this particular party – he’s sure he isn’t welcome, but it’s that point in the evening when everyone is too drunk to care. Including himself. Still, what possessed him to go to Quinn Allman’s party, of all people, he’ll never know.

Scanning the room, Gerard can see exactly no people he would want to hang out with – come to think of it, where was Mikey? Where was Ray? Gerard’s sure he was with them at some point this evening. Gerard shakes his head. Ray would look after Mikey. He always does.

But still, that doesn’t answer the question of why he decided to turn up at the star quarterback’s house. There’s still a whole weekend before the horror that is Senior Year begins, and Gerard would at least like to make it until then before being beaten up. The summer had been a bliss of sleeping in, hanging out with his brother, Ray, and that awesome Bob kid, who Gerard desperately wishes would transfer to their school – it would definitely help their coolness factor having someone like Bob around. Their band was even coming along pretty well. Okay, so they hadn’t performed in front of anyone yet, Gerard was _not_ comfortable doing that, but their songs were sounding fucking awesome, and his lyrics were pretty bad-ass, if Gerard says so himself. All dark shit about dying and vampires. It was awesome.

But alas, all good things have to come to an end, and in three fucking days he’d have to return to the hellhole that is Bellville High School. So of course, Gerard would spend his last free Friday getting as drunk as humanely possible.

Gerard focuses on the room in front of him; it was a fucking huge house, of course the popular kids would also happen to be the rich kids, that was the way things worked. Quinn was nowhere in sight, but Gerard can see Bert McCracken himself, pressing some girl against a wall and kissing the shit out of her. Gerard shudders and moves into the hallway. The last thing he needed was for McCracken to see him; he was worse than Quinn most days. Plus, watching him and the girl was making him feel sick. He feels sorry for the girl.

Gerard stumbles into the hall – wow, he’s drunker than he thought – and is contemplating leaving and trying to find Mikey, when a door under the stairs that Gerard totally did not notice before opens, smacking him on the nose.

“Shit!” he brings a hand up to his face, blinking up at the door. Seriously, how had he not noticed there was a door there?

“Sorry dude,” a voice says – Gerard still has enough sense to realise that it isn’t the door talking, but whoever had opened the door, “You waiting?”

This means nothing to Gerard. “Huh?”

“For the bathroom?” the voice continues, and Gerard’s fuzzy eyes finally manage to pick out its source, and – wow. There’s a guy standing in front of him, and he has to be the hottest guy Gerard has ever seen. Dark sweeping fringe over one eye, the side of his head shaved and dyed blonde, tattoos peeking out from under his shirt and – is that one on his neck? Gerard feels his mind go blank – he is way too drunk to be in this situation.

“Dude, are you okay?” Hot guy…  short, hot guy, Gerard notices – the dude is fucking tiny, asks, looking worried. Gerard moves his hand from his face to explain that yes, he’s fine, he’s just _socially retarded,_ and the guy gasps.

“Shit, you’re bleeding! I didn’t realise I hit you that hard… shit, are you okay? Do you have concussion?”

Bleeding? Gerard lifts a hand back to his nose, and yes, that’s blood. Huh. You’d think he’d be in pain. Must be the alcohol.

“No… m’drunk,” Gerard mumbles, inwardly cursing his foggy head. Why was it that he only seemed to meet hot guys when he was either drunk, or in general making a fool out of himself?

Hot guy giggles – fucking giggles, who does that, and when did Gerard start finding it attractive? – and pulls Gerard into the room he’d just come out of.

“Wha – ?” Gerard tries to clear his head. Oh, right. Bathroom. Blood. He understood.

Hot guy grabs a role of tissues and presses it, surprisingly gently, to Gerard’s nose.

“So, you don’t really seem to fit in with everyone else here,” he says conversationally.

Gerard winces. Okay, so it wasn’t as if he wanted to fit in with the football team and their slaggy girlfriends, but he didn’t think it was that obvious.

“Oh, no – that was meant to be a compliment,” Hot guy says, looking worried, “I meant, you look like the most interesting person in this house. Not like the others,” he laughs, for some reason, it sounds nervous, “I’m Frank, by the way. I’m new here.”

Gerard tries to process this. Hot guy has a name, and he willingly told it to Gerard! And he thinks Gerard looks interesting! Then he realises that he still hasn’t answered Hot guy – no, Frank.

“Uh, I’m Gerard,” he says, “And no, I don’t fit in here… I can’t even remember how I got here… I’m drunk…” he trails off, blushing.

“Everyone is,” Frank agrees, throwing the tissues in the bin and peering at Gerard’s face, “I think the bleeding’s stopped.”

“Um…” Gerard blushes harder, realising how embarrassing it is that he’d gotten a nosebleed from walking into a door. Frank looks amused, but in a kind way, not in the way Bert or Quinn would look.

“You’re new?” Gerard says, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, just moved in next door,” Frank says, still smirking slightly, “Quinn invited me, I think it was more out of politeness than anything else though, and Mom said I had to go,” Frank chuckles, “I don’t know, these guys don’t seem like my kind of people.” He gives Gerard a look that is way too subtle for Gerard to even consider what it means.

“They’re dicks,” Gerard says bluntly, and Frank laughs. Gerard is suddenly aware that Frank is standing really close to him, and that they’re both still stood in Quinn Allman’s downstairs bathroom. Gerard feels his face heating up.

“Uh…”

Frank leans closer to him, “I like you, Gerard. You’re funny.”

And Gerard doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol, or the atmosphere, but he leans down and presses a kiss to Frank’s jaw, “I like you, Frank. You’re hot.”

He has no idea where this confidence is coming from, but Frank makes a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a moan, so he carries on, placing wet, open mouthed kisses down the side of Frank’s neck.

“Shit…” Frank’s hand reach up, gripping Gerard’s hair, as Gerard sucks on the pulse point of Frank’s neck. He bites down and Frank’s whole body shudders. Suddenly, Frank’s hands are on Gerard’s face, pulling it up to meet his own, and then they’re kissing, hard and desperate.

Gerard’s back slams into the wall of the bathroom as Frank presses him against it. Gerard has no idea how this happened, this was not how he envisioned the night turning out, but whatever, he can roll with it. Frank’s tongue traces his teeth and he opens up, letting Frank explore his mouth. One of his hands slide under Frank’s shirt, and he can feel toned muscle, not like his own flabby stomach. Frank makes a noise against Gerard’s mouth and presses closer.

Gerard can feel himself getting hard, can feel Frank’s cock pressing against his thigh, and has to pull away before things get too far.

“Wait,” he pants, “We – we can’t…” Frank’s lips are swollen, his pupils blown, but as Gerard speaks he frowns, and starts to step back. Gerard hurries over him, “No, not like that! I meant, we can’t here. Not – Quinn’s house… football team,” he knows he isn’t making any sense,  but he’s sober enough to realise that Bert or Quinn catching him in _Quinn’s house_ with a _guy_ would mean death or something just as painful for Gerard.

“Oh!” Understanding fills Frank’s eyes, and he pauses for a moment, before smirking, and leaning forward, pressing his thigh between Gerard’s legs. Gerard stifles a groan, and his eyes flicker shut.

“My Mom’s out for the night,” Frank leans in, his breath ghosting over Gerard’s ear. Gerard thinks he feels Frank’s tongue touch his earlobe, and his eyes snap open, his breath hitching.

“Let’s go,” he says, as steadily as he can, and Frank giggles again, kissing the tip of Gerard’s nose before pulling him out of the bathroom.

 

*

 

“ _Fuck!_ Fuck, I – ” Gerard stares up at the ceiling of Frank’s bedroom, wondering what had happened to his life. Stuff like this _never_ happened to him. Frank smirks at Gerard, as if loving the effect he was having on him, then takes Gerard’s cock back into his mouth, fucking deep throating him. Gerard bites his lip to stop himself from moaning. It felt _so good._

Gerard had barely had time to take in Frank’s small, poster filled room, before Frank had pushed him against the wall and literally ravished the hell out of him. Before long, they were undressing each other, and Gerard was too turned on to even feel self-conscious about his figure compared to Frank’s. And now, he was lying on Frank’s bed, with Frank fucking going down on him. How is this his life?

Frank’s tongue runs along the underside of Gerard’s dick, and Gerard’s breath hitches. He can feel his orgasm building in his stomach, and before long he’s crying out, coming down Frank’s throat in short bursts. Frank doesn’t even pull off, just swallows, a smug look on his face.

“I…you…” Gerard can’t even form a sentence, he’s too blissed out. It takes him a moment to realise that Frank’s cock is digging hard into his thigh, before he’s pounced forward, shoving his tongue down Frank’s throat as he gets his hand around Frank’s dick.

Gerard sucks Frank’s tongue into his mouth as he moves his hand, faster and faster, and it isn’t long before Frank’s gasping, “Gerard, Gee – I’m…” and coming all over Gerard’s hand and stomach. Frank flops on the bed, boneless, and Gerard smiles, feeling pretty pleased with himself. He licks the come off his fingers, and Frank moans, pulling Gerard down and kissing him again. Gerard frowns, that wasn’t meant to be sexy or anything, he just likes the taste of come, but whatever, he’ll roll with it.

Gerard can feel his eyes getting heavier, so he pulls Frank up against his chest, who immediately snuggles into his side, and presses his lips sleepily to the top of Frank’s head.

“G’night Frankie.”

He doesn’t even hear Frank’s reply before he’d drifted off to sleep.

 

*

 

The next morning, Gerard wakes up with a pounding headache. It takes him a while to figure out where he is, and his heart sinks when he realises that he’s alone.

Where’s Frank?

“Frank?” Gerard’s voice is croaky. No one answers.

Gerard sits up and sighs. Of course Frank didn’t answer. Frank is probably hiding somewhere right now, regretting every moment of the previous night and wondering why Gerard stuck around.

Why did Gerard stick around? Well, for one, he was so tired that he fell asleep pretty much straight after – Gerard blushes – after giving Frank a handjob. What had gotten into him last night? Gerard was not that kind of guy. Although, from the looks of it, Frank obviously was.

Who did Gerard think he was kidding, anyway? Frank was way out of Gerard’s league. Hell, Gerard doesn’t even have a league.

Gerard gets out of bed and dresses as slowly as he can, still hoping that Frank would bound back into the room, demand why Gerard was getting dressed and drag him back to the bed for more awesome sex. But no, Frank doesn’t appear, and Gerard sighs, remembering how he’d been thinking last night that Frank was really cool, and that even if Frank didn’t want a relationship, he’d still like them to be friends. 

Well there goes that plan.

Gerard doesn’t look back as he hurries downstairs and leaves the house.

 

*

 

The weekend passes without event. Mikey and Ray had left Pete’s house – Pete’s house! Gerard could remember now – when they realised Gerard was missing, and after they couldn’t find him, decided to go back to Gerard and Mikey’s to wait for him. Mikey was pretty pissed, but accepted the story that Gerard had gotten lost and ended up at Quinn Allman’s house, and had ended up crashing there. It was Gerard, after all. To be fair, Gerard thinks, that’s what would have happened if it wasn’t for Frank.

All too quickly, Monday comes around, and Gerard is awake and dressed and ready to leave at some ungodly hour of the morning, and is walking to school with Mikey, and it’s only when he reaches the unpleasantly familiar schools gates, that he realises that Frank said he was new, and there’s a big possibility of him going to this school.

No, Gerard begs silently, please no. Maybe he’s in Catholic School? Maybe he goes to Bob’s school? But of course, because it’s Gerard, and God must seriously be up there laughing at his life, when he reaches the main corridor, there Frank is. He’s walking with his head held high, as if he owns the place already, in step with Bert fucking McCracken, Quinn and Jeph.

Gerard scowls to himself – so much for thinking Gerard was the most interesting person in the room. He should have realised those were lines.

“Who’s that?” Mikey whispers, glancing at Frank as they passed.

“Well, if it isn’t Gay Way?” Bert snickered, purposefully bumping Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard rolls his eyes: originality was never Bert’s strong point.

“Fag.” Jeph mutters as they pass him. Gerard looks back to see how Frank will react to that – he’s just as much of a fag as Gerard is –but Frank isn’t glaring at Jeph, he’s glaring at Gerard. A deep, piercing glare that makes Gerard stumble, and stare at Frank with wide eyes. What did he do to deserve that? Surely Frank couldn’t regret what happened that much, could he?

“What did you do to piss the new guy off?” Mikey snickers.

“I have honestly no idea,” Gerard says, hunching his shoulders and staring at the floor. He should have known that Frank would turn out to be a twat. All the hot guys did. That was the way it worked.

 

*

 

Senior Year turns out to be Gerard’s personal hell. What with everyone going on about applying to college next year, and _what was Gerard going to do with his life?_ , and _didn’t Gerard want a future?_ , and the constant bullying from Bert, Gerard supposes that it would have been hell anyway. But Frank seems to have tipped it over the edge into unbearable.

Before, whenever Bert called him a faggot, or a freak, or a loser, Gerard didn’t really care, because whatever, all those things were true, and Gerard was fucking proud of it. But having Frank stood there, not saying anything, just glaring, always glaring, starts to wear Gerard down.

“I just don’t get why you suddenly care so much,” Ray says one lunchtime.

Gerard sighs. He hadn’t told Ray or Mikey how he’d met Frank, and he didn’t plan on doing so. What was the point? It’s not like Frank had said a word to Gerard since he’d kissed him goodnight and – okay, Gerard was so not going down that road. He’d just end up depressing himself.

“I guess I thought he’d be cooler,” Gerard says, not looking at either of them.

As he spoke, Frank and Jeph walk past, laughing together like they’ve been friends for years, and Frank makes sure to knock Gerard’s tray to the floor as he passes.

“Reality check, Gee,” Mikey says sadly, “That kid is not cool. He’s a dick.”

Gerard just sighs, and picks up his food.

 

*

 

Ray and Bob come over that weekend to work on band shit. Gerard thinks they’re making progress, although he still doesn’t think they’re ready to perform in front of a crowd.

They’re running through their newest song, and okay, it’s fairly depressing stuff, but whatever, Gerard doesn’t have a happy mind set at the moment. The music fills his mind and erases thoughts of Frank, for the first time in weeks, and Gerard gets lost in the lyrics.

“ _But does anyone notice? But does anyone care?_ ” Gerard keeps singing until he realises that the music around him has stopped. He opens his eyes to see Mikey and Ray looking uncertainly at the entrance to the garage where they’re practising. Gerard follows their gaze and immediately flushes beetroot red.

Fucking Frank is standing at the garage opening, staring at him with a weird look on his face, a dog on a leash at his feet. Frank was listening to them play. _Frank heard him sing._ Gerard stares at him in horror, and partly fear – what would happen if he told Bert? His life would officially be over. Frank seems to gather this from Gerard’s face, and his expression shifts into almost looking guilty.

“Sorry,” he says, and his voice sounded weird too. Off. “I was just… I,” he gestures to the dog, then runs his hand through his hair and bites his lip, “Sorry,” he says again, before pulling on the leash and hurrying away quickly.

“That was weird,” Mikey says into the silence.

“The fuck was that?” Bob asks gruffly.

“That was Frank,” Gerard says, and his voice sounds far away, as if he was hearing it through someone else’s ears.

 

*

 

At lunch on Monday, when Frank enters the canteen, Gerard flushes and looks down. He expects Frank to ignore him, or bump his chair, or knock his tray, but instead, he hears the squeak of a chair being pulled back, and looks up to see Frank joining them. Mikey and Ray stare at him in surprise. Gerard can feel himself staring too.

“So I think I’m going to sit with you guys from now on,” Frank announces, breaking the silence.

“Um, okay.” Mikey has his poker face on, so Gerard can’t tell if he’s surprised by this turn of events or not. Knowing Mikey, he probably has it all figured out already, “I’m Mikey.”

“Ray,” Ray’s voice is slightly higher than usual.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Frank,” Frank grins at them, and immediately launches into complementing Ray’s guitar skills. Gerard’s head is spinning, he can’t make head or tail of the situation. He keeps his eyes on his plate and doesn’t say a word for the rest of lunch, even when he can feel Frank’s eyes on him.

As soon as the bell goes he’s on his feet and out of the canteen. He hears Frank call his name, but ignores him.

What is Frank doing? You can’t go from being Bert’s right hand man one day to sitting with people like Gerard the next. Gerard doesn’t know what to think, except that he’s going to try hard to avoid Frank from now on. And that he’s going to ignore the butterflies that have been in his stomach since Frank sat with them.

He has art all afternoon, which manages to clear his head, but then when he meets Mikey after school, fucking Frank is there, chatting to Mikey like they’re old friends. Gerard walks stiffly up to them and glares at Frank, who trails off when he sees the look Gerard is giving him.

“Hey…” he says uncertainly.

“I invited Frank over,” Mikey said. Gerard turns his glare on Mikey, who raises an eyebrow in return. Gerard sighs – he knew Mikey had him figured out.

The walk home is awkward to say the least. Mikey disappears inside as soon as they reach the house. Frank goes to follow, but Gerard shuts the door before he can, leaving them both standing outside.

“Frank, what the hell?” Gerard says. It comes out harsher than he’s meant. But he’s confused, dammit! He wanted answers.

“What?” Frank’s voice comes out flat, surprising Gerard. Why did Frank sound like he was angry? “Does me being in your presence offend you that much?”

“What?” Gerard snaps, “Why would it offend me? Look, I just – you can’t just… do stuff with me and then hang out with Bert and ignore me for weeks and then suddenly want to be friends, that’s not how it works!”

“Well I wouldn’t have had to hang out with Bert if it wasn’t for you, Gerard, okay?” Frank’s voice raises and he steps towards Gerard, who automatically steps backwards, “So don’t act so fucking superior.”

“How am I acting superior?” Gerard cries, throwing his hands in the air – seriously, throwing his hands in the air, “I don’t understand you! I don’t understand why you’d want to hang out with me after… after hanging out with them…” he trails off, biting his lip.

Frank looks at him, bemused, “But – you left!” he explodes, “I – you left… if you wanted me to… to hang out, you wouldn’t have left!”

Gerard stares at Frank. No, that wasn’t right. Gerard left because… because Frank wanted him to leave. Right?

“What?” he says stupidly.

Frank flushes and looks at the floor angrily, “I – I woke up, that morning, and went to take a shower, and when I came back, you’d gone. And then I didn’t hear from you all weekend, so I just assumed… I thought that was all you wanted. A one-time thing. And then Quinn offered to walk to school with me, and I didn’t have anyone else, Gerard, so I did. You say I’ve been ignoring you – what the fuck was I supposed to say? You left! And then I heard you singing and – and I don’t know, I just wanted to try again. I think you guys are really cool, not just you, Mikey and Ray too… and… and I guess I just really like you…” Frank finishes, drilling holes into the ground with his eyes, his hands deep in his pockets.

Gerard just stares at him. That – that couldn’t be right. He left because – he didn’t mean to…

“Frank,” Gerard steps forward and touches Frank’s shoulder. Frank looks up, not quite meeting Gerard’s eyes, but at least his chest.

“I play guitar,” Frank says quietly, “I read comic books. I listen to punk. I have dogs. I  - I’m like you.”

Gerard doesn’t know how he managed to fuck things up quite as much as he had, all he knows is the he needs to kiss Frank right this second or he’s going to explode. He steps forward, cupping Frank’s cheek and running his tongue across Frank’s bottom lip. Frank freezes for a moment, long enough for Gerard to wonder if he’s somehow managed to misinterpret Frank’s little speech, before Frank seems to melt against Gerard, opening his mouth and wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist.

Gerard pulls back after a few minutes, “I left because I thought you wanted me to,” he whispers fiercely, needing Frank to understand, “I woke up and you were gone and… and you were so far out of my league anyway – I kind of expected you to be too good to be true. It seemed like the logical thing to leave.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Frank says, but he’s smiling now, his arms still around Gerard, “And what do you mean, out of your league?”

“Well, I’m me, and you’re… You’re beautiful, Frankie,” Gerard says, flushing awkwardly.

Frank rolls his eyes, and kisses Gerard’s nose, “You’re beautiful,” he says, “And dude, how could you think I’d want you to leave? You licked my come off your fingers!”

Gerard laughs, and kisses Frank again, softly, “Do you – do you want to come inside?”

Frank beams, “Fuck yeah I do!” he grabs Gerard’s hand and curls it around his own, “You’re never getting rid of me now!”

 

*

 

“That was awesome guys!” Gerard says, beaming at Mikey, at Ray and Bob, and at Frank, looking completely at home with his guitar over his shoulder.

They’d just run through their newest song, Demolition Lovers, Gerard called it, and in Gerard’s opinion, it sounded fucking incredible. There’s something about Frank’s guitar playing, completely different to Rays, but yet somehow fitting into the melody perfectly, that makes everything else slide into place.

“Gerard,” Bob calls out, “My cousin rang earlier. Said he could get us a gig this weekend, in the pub he works at. What do you think?”

Gerard looks around at his band, at his friends. Mikey nods his encouragement, and when he looks at Frank, at his Frankie, he can see the answer clearly in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Gerard says, grinning, “Yeah, I think we’re ready.”

 

 Originally posted [here](http://misslucythenerd.livejournal.com/14549.html#cutid1) if anyone wants to comment or critique :)


End file.
